Dust to Dust
by MissAnoni
Summary: Do you remember that sentence in Breaking Dawn when Bella saw the dust motes? Then, a few sentences later, she could taste them because she breathed them in. This is Duster's story. Oneshot. Set during BD. Warning: Random. Rated T for death of dust mote


**This is just a little piece I did after reading Breaking Dawn. I was intrigued by the idea of what the dust motes in the air were going through when Bella (or "Blarr") breathed them in. This take place in Bella's throat and later her stomach. Enjoy! Please R+R. Tell me what you think of my randomness!**

* * *

**Dust to Dust.**

I thought I had been a good dust mote. But if I had, why was I killed? Why did I go to hell? For this must be hell, it couldn't be anywhere else.

I clung to the edge of the icy, dripping chasm, afraid to let go and fall into the unknown. The wall I clung onto went on forever. It's sheer enormity overwhelmed me. Just a few minutes ago, things had been perfect. I had been dancing around with a couple million of my friends before – _whoosh!_ I was abruptly sucked into this icy hell I now clung to.

Next to me was my former friend's carcass, he'd died when we collided. Obviously destined for heaven, unlike me. It seemed I was destined to be banished here without even a hundred friends to keep me company.

We started to move and more and more poor dust motes got sucked in with me. Some fell, screaming, into the chasm below. Others dies upon impact with the wall of smooth ice. Very few, like me, clung to the wall. They were far away, but I thought – maybe  they might be able to hear me if I called out to them with my mind.

I was about to make the link when a huge rumbling filled the world. It shook me violently, almost dislodging me off the ice. The others I was about to call to _were_ dislodged, and they fell into the blackness below, their minds screaming in terror. I was horror struck.

It felt like years before any change happened. It was probably seconds or minutes. I had been too shocked to pay attention to time. Then the wall started moving.

I could see the ripple of ice starting far above me, but it didn't slow down. It came closer and closer and then it hit.

The entire wall seemed like it was trying to throw me off. I bucked and held on as hard as I could to the wall. It wasn't enough.

I trembled as I felt my legs slipping and my grip go. The wall was still contracting above me, but I watched it instead of feeling it now.

I dropped forever. I didn't slow down once and I knew at the point of impact I would be squished by my own force and die. This thought, oddly, gave me hope. I hoped I would go to heaven, or be reborn. Anything would be better than this horrible, cold, claustrophobic place. Wouldn't it? Well, I was about to find out. The ground rocketed toward me at what must have been around 5000 ballroom steps a second.

I prayed I would get to see my mother, the woollen jumper. I knew she would be in heaven, waiting.

It all went black.

I heard them before I saw them.

_Is he even going to make it?_ One asked.

_I don't know Dustette. _A male replied.

_Well, I hope he does. He looks…nice. _The one called Dustette said.

I smiled in my mind and opened my mind's eye.

_I'm awake._ I thought at them.

_What? Who was that?_ The male asked, confused.

_ME! It's me!_ I shouted.

_Who? Him?! I thought he died! Poor guy probably doesn't know where he is. Oops, I forgot to close my mind's eye. He probably heard all that. Oh and –_

His mind's eye closed mid-sentence. After a few moments he opened it again. Formal this time.

_Hello. My name is Dusty. What is your name?_

_Uh, I don't have a…what's a name?_

_Hmm…very well. You shall be called –_

_Oh! I have a calling. People call me Duster. Why'd you call it a…name?_

_My wife and I are humanoligists. That's what humans call callings._

I closed my mind's eye. Humanoligists were not very trusted in society. As if there were things billions of times bigger than us walking around. If they were that big, we'd see them right?

I switched on my mind's eye again.

_So you're a humanoligist are you?_ I asked, skeptical._ Do you know where we are?_

_Yes, in fact. We've determined we are inside a human's stomach._

_Where was I before?_

_The throat._

_Is your wife Dustette?_

_Yes! Do you know her?_

_No, I heard you communicating before._

_Ah…sorry about that. We thought you had died._

I got up and had a look around. This place was bigger then the… throat. If that was what it was really called. It was more roomy, a lot more roomy.

There weren't as many dust motes as I though there should be though. Only about a few thousand.

_Where are all the dust motes?_

Dustette replied this time.

_Most of them will be in the lung. Not many come to the stomach. The lung is where the air goes._

_So why are we here?_

_We got stuck on the wall of the throat and when we were shook off we fell into the stomach._

_Did you feel the… throat moving?_

_No, but I saw it._

_Why was that?_

_That was the human swallowing._

_Oh. _I didn't like swallowing.

Dustette continued. _Judging from our research, this human is called 'Blarr'._

What a weird name. Suddenly the world shook again.

_Is Blarr swallowing again?_ I asked Dustette in a panic.

_No! I don't know what this is! Dusty? Where are you? What is this?_

Dusty was lying on the ground, squished by a fallen dust mote who was also dead.

Suddenly an unbelievable amount of liquid rushed into the stomach, drowning all the dust motes that got caught in it.

I saw it rush up and swallow Dustette, now over Dusty.

Then it got me.

* * *

**Morbid ending, I know. But it's meant to be a horror. Please tell me what you thought about it.**

**~MissAnoni**


End file.
